Destiny
by Champagne Supernova-05
Summary: A Draco fluff hope u enjoy


A/N: this is just a little story that I came up with I hope you like it :) R/R.

  


Destiny

  


What has my life come to? It's been three years since I left the Dark side. You may ask, why did I leave? 1 simple reason: I fell in love. Hard to believe, but it's true. 

I knew my father wouldn't approve of it, so I didn't tell them right away. I eventually told my father. He was no where near happy. He told me that if I didn't marry Pansy, he would disown me. I thought about it, but I couldn't marry Pansy... she's too obsessive... and she's not Destiny.

My mother was the only one who cared. She accepted Destiny for who she was, not what house she was in. Her parents were cool about it too, they accepted me as their son. I don't think I could be happier.

I even became friends with my 3 worst enemies in the world...Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger... something I never thought would happen. Hermione was and still is Destiny's best friend... even if I didn't want to, I have to accept her. But I have no problem with her now. 

I remember Valentines Day... I would normally gripe and complain that I hate valentines. Not that day though. That was the day I asked Destiny to marry me... you know what? She said yes! Wow... no words could explain how I was feeling. Just... wow...

  


Our wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life. My soon to be wife was beautiful. The most perfect day in the world. Her dress accented her eyes perfectly. Sapphire blue. And her hair... blonde. Held up by little butterfly clips which sparkled when the light hit them. She looked like an angel. 

Her maid of honor was of course Hermione. Her dress was light blue and I must say she looked really pretty. My best man was none other than Harry Potter. My father even showed up... not on his own free will I don't think. I'm quite sure my mother made him attend.

The service was over. Destiny Pershante Abagail Lupin was now Mrs. Destiny Pershante Abagail Malfoy. Yes, I married Professor Lupin's daughter. I'm surprised he trusts me. 

The reception was a lot of fun. Hermione caught the bouquet and Harry caught the garter. Then Harry asked Hermione to marry him. I must say, it was really sweet. Our wedding song blared out of the speakers. The muggle song Destiny loves so much. I think it goes like this:

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
  
I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all  
  
I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
  
I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear  


Now comes the best day of my life, the day my daughter was born. Amelia Narcissa Malfoy was born on Valentines Day. I have another reason to like valentines now. Amelia is an angel. Really light blonde hair, like mine but has her mothers eyes. Beautiful... that's all I could say. 

Amelia's first birthday was a joyous event. Everyone was there. My mother was so proud. My father kept giving Destiny nasty looks, but I didn't care... I have everything I have ever wanted and more, and nothing is going to change my mind. I think my life is now complete. 


End file.
